dreamed happiness
by paigygirl15
Summary: When mike stoker and his wife recieve the best news ever will something come between that? Will there family ever be the same? How will mike's friends handle everything? Please R&R!
1. Happy News!

{a/n:: I do not own any of the characters of emergency. This is purely fiction. hope you enjoy it!}

Dreamed Happiness

Beth stoker could not help but look at all the surroundings on the way to her husbands work. She never thought everything could look so beautiful. Her thoughts ran back to her previous doctor's appointment. The doctor gave Beth the greatest news ever. "Your pregnant" The Doctor smiled.

When Beth came back to reality she realized she was already at her husbands work. Beth slowly walked into the station. Beth looked and saw that the engine was gone. Roy looked up when he heard footsteps from the bay. "Hey Beth, The engine got called out on a run a few minutes before you got here, but it got cancelled so they should be on there way back" Roy greeted there visitor. "Great! thanks Roy" Beth said excitedly.

Before Roy could ask what all the excitement was about the engine pulled in. Upon seeing his wife, Mike hurriedly parked the engine and greeted his wife with a hug and a kiss. "Hey babe, What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he guided her into the bunk room for privacy. Beth looked at her husband and silently began to think about how great of a father Mike would be.

Mike became a little worried when Beth did not answer right away. "Honey?" Mike questioned. Beth couldn't help but to smile at her husband's anxious appearance. "Mike, your going to be a father!" Mike was speechless. "What?" Mike paled slightly. "Babe, I'm pregnant!" Beth answered her smile glowing as bright as the sun on a sunny day. Mike finally started to realize what Beth was saying. He stood up and grinned ear to ear. "I'm going to be a dad!" He repeated.

Mike looked at his wife and opened his arms wide. Beth flung herself into his loving, strong and protective arms. Beth cried tears of joy. Mike tried to hide his emotions but did not succeed. Somehow Beth was able to understand and told him "Even big strong fireman have emotion's and tears" Mike nodded and felt tears go down his face.

Captain Hank Stanley who was closer to the dorm room heard the soft sobs of some one crying. Hank silently walked into the dorm. He saw Beth and Mike holding each other while crying. "What's wrong?" Hank asked.

Mike looked up in surprise, he quickly wiped tears from his face. "Oh, nothing cap. Beth just gave me the best news ever!" Hank gave mike a perplexed look. "Then why were you crying?" Hank was totally confused. "Cap, I'm going to be a father! Beth received the news this morning." Mike said with huge smile on his face. "Now, I see why your crying" Hank grinned.

Hank looked at the new couple and smiled. "Mike, why don't I see if I can call you in a replacement" Mike looked at his captain and smiled. "Thanks' cap! That would be great!" Hank nodded. "Oh, you might as well tell the rest of the guy's while I call headquarters"

The couple walked into the kitchen, were the rest of the crew were enjoying a cup of coffee. "Well, guy's I have some amazing news to tell you" Mike began. The guy's immediately looked up in interest. "Go on" Chet urged. "Well, I'm going to be a father!" Everyone smiled. "For real?" Johnny asked in shock. Mike couldn't help but grin.. "Yes, I received the news this morning" Beth answered.

Roy looked up and smiled. "That's what all your excitement was all about today in the bay" Beth nodded. Roy spoke up again. "Welcome to the father club, mike!" Marco looked at mike and Beth and smiled. Congratulations.

While everyone celebrated in the kitchen, Marco quietly excused himself. Beth looked to her husband. "Be right back" She whispered. She walked into the dorm and saw Marco laying on his bunk. Beth walked over to the bed. "what's wrong?" She gently asked. Marco sat up at her question and faced her. His eyes brimmed red with tears. "My girlfriend jasmine can't have kid's... I always wanted to be a father. Roy loves talking about his kids. I can't help but want to be a dad. I really love jasmine. I want to marry her but how will we be a complete family? We both want a child"

Beth saw the tear's in his eyes once again.

"Marco, how much do you love jasmine?"

"A lot, she's my whole world"

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Of course"

"Then, even if you can't have a child doesn't mean you won't be complete. There's always other options, like adopting"

"

Your right"

"Marco, I know it won't be the same as having your own child, One thing is it'll always be yours. It might be a little different but that wont make a difference"

Marco nodded as tear's silently fell.

"Will you be ok?"

"Ya, I just need to gather myself up a bit, uh, Beth thanks"

"Your welcome"

Beth headed back to the kitchen. "There's the mother" Johnny replied with a smile. Beth grinned but couldn't quite get Marco and his girlfriend of her mind. Captain Stanley walked into the kitchen. "Hey mike, Head quarters could not get a replacement, sorry pal" Mike lost his smile. "It's alright" Beth looked to her husband and squeezed his hand. "Thanks anyways hank, Mike, honey I'll see you later be safe" Mike nodded and gave his wife a kiss. He watched as she drove away.

As soon as Beth left the tones went off. "ugh!" Mike groaned. "Station 51 structure fire, 2228 Walberg street across from Lincoln time out 3:19" 'You got to be kidding me, a structure fire!" Mike thought incredulously. Hank looked at his engineer. Sympathy was written all over his face. Mike nodded as if to say ok.


	2. Shocking realization

When the guy's arrived at the fire, they jumped out of there vehicles. People were running out of the building. Shout's cascaded through the air everywhere. Captain Stanley immediately took control of the situation. "Desoto, Gage! search for victims. Kelly, Lopez back them up. Stoker, maintain complete pressure if you need to draft from the pond." He instructed as the guy's went to do there assigned jobs.

"LA, Station 51 on Ht" Hank replied into his radio.

"Go ahead 51" The dispatcher told him.

"We have a second alarm and we need assistance at 2228 Walberg street across from Lincoln. 2-2-2-8 Walberg across from Lincoln" Hank demanded.

"10-4, do you need the chief dispatched." The person asked.

"10-4, Station 51 on Ht out" Hank said as he closed the handset.

"10-4" The dispatcher said.

The second alarm was dispatched as well as station's 110 and 8, squads 10 and 45 as well as engine 26 and 15. Hank looked at the progress of his men.

When the companies arrived the captains began to asses the situation. Captain Stanley heard his Ht go off. "Engine 51 this is Ht 51 how do you read?"

"Ht 51, go ahead"

"Cap, we found a collapsed wall. Were on the 2cnd floor, we need some assistance" Roy's voice blared.

"110's finding your location" The captains voice said calmly.

While Chet, Marco and the two paramedics began to asses the situation on the inside stoker was manning the engine panels. The hose that had been laying right beside the engine ruptured. Mike never knew what hit him. Mike was thrown a few feet away from the engine unconscious.

Kelly and Lopez were trying to keep the area as safe as possible while 110 tried to find there location. They were spraying down the area when all of a sudden they lost all pressure. Lopez looked to gage and Desoto. "Guys, we have a problem!" Johnny looked up "what?" He asked.

"I lost pressure" He answered.

"All of it?" Roy asked.

"completely" He answered.

"Get cap!" Roy commanded

Marco grabbed his ht.

"Ht 51, to cap" Marco began.

"Go ahead Ht 51" Hank said.

"Cap, there's a problem we have lost complete pressure." Marco's voice said with panic.

Those words cut through hank like a knife. His stomach flipped.

"10-4, I'll check it out, 110 should almost be towards you guys" Hank reasoned.

"10-4 cap, Ht 51 out"

Hank rushed towards the engine. He saw mike on the ground, unconscious. Blood was pooling around him. Hank gasped at the sight.

"Ht 51, this is cap!" Hank shouted.

"Go ahead cap" Came Marco's voice.

"Lopez, has 110 arrived?" Hank asked.

"Affirmative" Marco answered.

"get gage or Desoto on now" Hank commanded.

Roy had been by Lopez and heard what their captain had asked.

"This is Desoto, go ahead cap" Roy spoke through the radio.

"Desoto, I need you and Gage out here, Stoker's been injured. He's unconscious, it looks like the hose ruptured and that's why you guys lost pressure" Hank told them.

Roy looked to Gage then to the guys of 110.

"Cap me and gage are heading out. Lopez and Kelly are right behind us. 110 said they had it under control there." Roy told him as they made there way out of the building.

"10-4" Hank said.

When the rest of the guys made it around to the engine. Everyone stopped short, shock written all over their faces.

"ay dios mio" Marco said with shock.

"My god!" Johnny and Chet spoke at the same time.

Roy remained in paramedic form but inside he was having the same reactions as his friends were.

Roy and Johnny knelt down by mike's side. "Kelly, Lopez get there gear" Hank demanded. They both ran to get the paramedics gear.

"Pressure bandage" Roy demanded as they arrived back with there gear.

Johnny ripped open the bandage and placed it on mike's forehead.

Hank, Chet and Marco watched as the paramedic's examined him. They saw there worried eyes and they knew mike was not doing to well.


	3. Helping Hands

There gazes remained on Mike's unmoving body. Roy looked to Johnny then to the captain. "Cap, have you called an ambulance?" Captain Stanley never heard what his senior paramedic said, his gaze was still on his engineer. Roy touched the lanky captains shoulder, dragging him back into reality.

Hank looked up, confusion written all over his face. "What?" Hank asked.

"Have you called for an ambulance yet?" Roy asked.

"I'll do it right know" Hank answered.

Captain hank Stanley got on his Ht, while Roy and Johnny continued to examine him.

Johnny's dark eyes met Roy's as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Roy he has a dislocated shoulder and his right arm is bruised possibly broken." Roy nodded at his partner. "What shoulder?" He asked. " His right" Johnny answered.

"Johnny, he has some bruised ribs possibly broken" Roy told his partner as they continued to examine him." Gage nodded. "I'll get on the biophone"

"Rampart this is squad 51, how do you read?" Johnny asked.

"Go ahead 51" Came the calm voice of head nurse Dixie McCall.

"Rampart, we have a male victim, code I. Victim is Mike Stoker. Patient is unconscious due to a hose rupturing, Patient was thrown a few feet away from the house. Injuries are possible broken right arm, bruising on the ribs, dislocated right shoulder as well as a possible concussion. Vitals to follow" Johnny said.

"10-4 51" Doctor bracket answered.

"Vitals are pulse 110 and fast, Bp is 140/80 and respirations are 16." Johnny answered as Roy got the vitals.

"10-4, 51 start iv d5w, oxygen 6 liters and use spine and neck protection."

"10-4 eta is approximately 10 minutes." Johnny answered.

Roy and Johnny prepared mike for transport. "Roy, ambulance just arrived." Marco told him. "I'll go in with him." Johnny answered as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with mike.

Roy nodded and gave the doors the 2 slaps and watched as they drove off.

Marco and Chet looked up to Roy. Reassurance was written in both there eyes. Roy nodded and squeezed their shoulders as he past by.

AN:/ Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I just started high school so I will try to post chapters every day but on Wednesday and the weekend I can't because I use my grandmother's computer! So they should be just about everyday if not that then every other day! Enjoy! J


	4. Arriving

When the ambulance arrived, Doctor Bracket and nurse Dixie McCall were waiting for them. "Are there any changes?" Bracket asked the young paramedic. "No he's remained pretty much stable… but he's still unconscious. Brackett nodded at the paramedic. "Treatment 3" Bracket ordered as the attendants ushered the gurney into the treatment room.

Paramedic Johnny Gage followed into the room and helped them transfer mike to the bed. "Need any help doc?" Gage asked. "No, but thanks I got it from here" Bracket nodded at the paramedic as he began examining mike. Johnny turned around and began to walk out of the room when he stopped and turned back around to face the doctor. "Hey, doc I'm going to call Beth can I use your office?" Brackett saw the uncertainty in the younger paramedic's eyes. "Go ahead." Bracket answered gently as Johnny nodded and walked out.

Roy Desoto just walked into the hospital and saw his partner head towards Doctor Bracket's office.

Roy spotted his partner. "Johnny?" He spoke softly.

"I'm fine Roy" Johnny answered since he already knew the question. Roy nodded at his partner answer. Roy knew him all to well to know he was not fine. "None of us are" Roy thought.

"Are you calling Beth?" Roy asked after a minute. "Yes, what do I tell her Roy? That her husband is injured because some stupid hose ruptured? They just received the happy news about the baby and then this happens! It's not fair! The bad part is we don't even know if he's going to be okay! What do I say Roy!" Johnny ranted, his emotions becoming known.

Roy nodded at his partner and let jhonny finish before he spoke and tried to calm him. "I don't know jhonny, but it'll be okay. Beth is a strong woman. She'll be fine. So will mike, I mean he has to be. We just need to have faith." Roy answered gently. Jhonny picked up the phone to give Beth a call and tell her the news.

A/N:/ I know this is a short chapter! Sorry but there will be more. I've been really busy with highschool and life! Enjoy!


	5. The news

Beth Stoker sat numbly in the rampart emergency lounge. Her thoughts ran back to her previous phone call, that was what brought her here.

"Hey Beth, this is Johnny" Gage answered solemnly, as his voice trembled.

"Hey Johnny, what can I do for you?" Beth asked. She was surprised and confused as to why Johnny was calling her. 'The only time Johnny or the other guys call is if Mike gets hurt.' The thought terrified her.

Johnny stopped for a minute, to regain himself. Roy looked at his partner. He knew exactly how he felt. He himself hated making these calls. They were the worst. They drained everything out of you, you'd remember some for days and others for hours.

"Beth, Mike was injured on our last run. The hose ruptured. He's getting examined right know. Were at rampart." Johnny explained.

Beth was shocked at the information she just heard. "I, I'll be right there" She answered numbly. Beth hurriedly drove to the hospital. Beth couldn't believe it.

When she arrived, Johnny and Roy directed her to the lounge were they would await the news.

A/N:/ Sorry for the short chapter, there will be more that will be coming. Just had a lot of homework. Enjoy!


	6. facing words with friends and family

Doctor Kelly Brackett walked into the lounge, he saw the grim faces of Mike's wife and his co-workers.

"Mike, is going to be fine!" Brackett smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "He has a mild concussion, a broken right arm. We have set his shoulder and he does seem to have some bruised ribs witch we have wrapped for him. He is kind of in and out right know." Brackett explained.

Beth looked at the doctor. "Can I see him?" She asked quietly. "Of course, but please don't stay long he needs his rest." Brackett answered. "His room is 201" Brackett told them.

When Beth and the guys arrived, Mike seemed to be out. Beth walked wearily over to the bed side and grasped his hand.

"Honey, I love you. Please get better and rest. I'll be fine. Do not worry about anything" Beth promised.

"Stoker, you take care of your self man, you worried us. We'll take good care of Beth and the baby for you" Hank promised as he squeezed his engineers shoulder.

"The cap's right, You get well soon" Roy told his friend.

"Hey stoker! The phantom gives you his condolence's. He wanted me to tell you, if you get better soon he'll give you break." Chet Kelly smiled.

"What break!" Johnny demanded. "He always gets a break! I'm the one who never gets a break!" Johnny rambled.

Chet smiled evilly. "You're the pigeon john, I can't give you break." Chet laughed as Johnny gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You twits!" Hank laughed.

Marco looked at his friends then back to mike. "Well Mike, something's never change." Marco explained with a grin. Beth laughed at her husband's co-workers.

"Come on you guys, lets get outta here" Hank told them as he began walked out the door. The guy's told mike good bye once again. Everyone but Marco walked out.

Beth knew he needed to say something. She stayed quiet till he spoke up. "Beth, thanks for being there. Sorry for this but um if you need anything tell me" Beth smiled and nodded at Marco as he walked out.

Beth faced her husband and gave him a kiss. "I love you Mike." She stated simply.

A/N:/ Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome! Sorry for the later update. I had a lot of homework and studying to do. Comes with high school I guess. Enjoy and please review!


	7. Awakening

Mike stoker heard his wife. His tired eyes didn't want to open. "Honey?" Beth whispered. Mike's eyes fluttered open. Beth squeezed his hand in support.

Mike looked around the room. He was a little confused as to were he was. "Were am I?" He asked, somewhat dazed

Beth looked at her husband. "Your at rampart, honey do you remember what happened?" She asked.

Mike began to think. Nothing rang a bell. He was about to shake his head when all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"The hose it ruptured!" Mike answered in an alarmed voice. His mind was reeling. 'Had his friends been hurt? Were they ok? Did he cause this?" His thoughts spoke volumes.

Beth looked at her husbands distressed face. She almost had to laugh, if it weren't serious she might've. "Honey, your friends are fine. They were here earlier you didn't cause this, it was a freak accident. Your going to be fine. The doctor said you had a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder witch is already set, a broken arm and some cracked ribs. But all in all you came out alright. It could have been worse" Beth answered as if reading his thoughts.

The last words beth said hit too close to her heart. Those were the same thoughts that threatened to spill tears. Beth gave in. tears fell silently. "Beth, I'm going to be fine. You said it your self. Don't cry, I love you" Mike whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Beth nodded and smiled. "I love you too, and so does this little one." She replied pointing to her stomach.

Mike smiled at his lovely wife. "you need to hurry up and get better, we have a lot of work to do before our baby comes" Beth grinned.

Mike had to laugh. "you can count on me" He replied. They both looked at each other, there eyes meeting. They laughed. At this same moment is when they realized that everything would be alright. They could only hope.

A/N:/ Sorry for the late chapter, busy holiday weekend. Well my tests were good! (thankfully) Enjoy!


	8. thoughts at home

A week later, Mike was released from the hospital into the caring arms of his wife.

"Honey, I think we need to talk about the baby" Mike stated as they pulled into the drive way of their house.

Beth faced her husband, her face had a look of concern. "Ok, what is it" She asked.

Mike looked into her eyes. "How is it going to play out? I mean I work till mornings and sometimes two or three days at a time. You being a nurse work hours almost like mine." Mike said with concern evident on his face.

Beth looked at her husband, she had to smile. Mike always knew how to worry about things that probably wouldn't affect anything.

"Mike, it won't matter. I will get time off and so will you. We'll be fine" She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

Mike nodded. "I believe you" He stated.

"I'm glad" Beth smiled at her husband.

A/N:/ Here is the other chapter! hope you enjoy it! I'm starting to move on as you can see. Don't worry there's still more drama to come! J


	9. I'm back!

2 Weeks later.

Mike stoker was almost completely better. He and his wife had worked out there kinks, between mike's fear about life and adding baby to there all ready stressful life.. Everything seemed to be returning to normal for the stokers.

It was a normal morning except for the fact that it would be Mike's first day back. The guys had decided that they were going to throw a small "Welcome back!" party for Mike.

Mike walked into the station feeling refreshed, even though he was a little bit anxious. He walked into the bay area, he noticed the lights were off in the dorm room. Mike opened the door and began feeling for the light switch. When he came upon it, he flipped the switch.

To his surprise the whole A shift were waiting for him. "Surprise!" They all yelled in unison. Mike smiled at all his friends.

"welcome back pal" The captain told his engineer as he gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Welcome back stoker" Roy, John and Marco told him at the same time.

Mike smiled and chuckled at his crazy friends.

Chet faced the engineer. "Mickey, you know the station's just too quiet with out you here" Chet grinned at his own joke.

The guys all groaned at the Irishman's joke. "Can't be too quiet if Kelly's here" Johnny reminded them.

Mike looked at the rest of the guys and grinned. Those two were always bantering about something.

Mike turned to face the captain and whispered in his ear. "Well cap, I'm back and seems like everything is back to normal." Hank laughed at him. "your right pal" Hank whispered back.

The station went right back into there normal tyrant of the day.

A/N:/ well im sorry for the really late update, but ive been busy. Enjoy. I'll try to update more regularly but I cant promise anything.


End file.
